Las Crónicas de Narnia: la última aventura
by starinthedarkhorizon
Summary: Jill, Eustaquio, Poly, Digory y los Pevensie regresan a Narnia inesperadamente encontrando en ella paz y tranquilidad, pero entonces... ¿Por qué han regresado? ¿Qué les tiene preparado Aslan esta vez?...
1. CAPITULO I: La tormenta

CAPITULO 1

**_La tormenta_**

Supongo que recordarán a Pedro, Susana, Edmundo y Lucia, los cuatro niños que llegaron a Narnia a través de un ropero y la rescataron del invierno eterno; a su primo Eustaquio quien navegó junto con el Rey Caspian X por las aguas del Fin del Mundo, y que además, con ayuda de su amiga Jill y de un renacuajo de pantano, rescataron al príncipe Rilian de las garras de una hechicera subterránea; y no nos olvidemos de Dígory y Poly, los dos niños que presenciaron el nacimiento de un mundo mágico. Pues, en esta historia les relataré su última aventura en esta fantástica tierra reinada por un león.

Era una noche calurosa de verano en Inglaterra. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y amenazantes. Los ciudadanos miraban el cielo ansiosos, esperando que la lluvia comenzara a caer para cesar (al menos por un rato) el intenso calor. Lucía era uno de ellos. Ella asomaba su cara por la ventana que daba al este y observaba con detenimiento los relámpagos en el horizonte. Estos parecían estar acercándose a gran velocidad, junto a un fresco viento que rozaba su rostro.

De un minuto a otro, dentro de la casa se escuchó su voz:

- ¡Llueve! ¡Llueve! ¡Vengan a ver!

- Ahora vamos Lu –respondió su hermana mayor, quien ayudaba a su madre en la cocina.

Inmediatamente, Pedro, Susana y Edmundo subieron a contemplar el caer de la lluvia. Los tres subían las escaleras a gran velocidad, empujándose y codeándose entre sí. Se podía escuchar las voces de los chicos diciendo "¡Ay! Susana, ¡muévete!" o "¡Ten cuidado Ed! ¡No me pises!".

Una vez allí, observaron como el agua salpicaba las calles. Los relámpagos alumbraban la ciudad, cuales lámparas en una gran cueva y el fresco y suave viento sacudía los árboles altos y viejos de las esquinas de las veredas empedradas, haciendo que sonaran como grandes maracas al compás del "plic ploc" de las gotas en los charcos y los tejados. A Lucía le recordaron a los cantos de los árboles de Beruna, en Narnia.

Pasaban los minutos y no se despegaban de la ventana, hasta que se escuchó una voz más bien apurada que venía del piso de abajo:

- ¡Oigan niños! ¡Bajen a cenar! –llamó la madre de los Pevensie.

- ¡Ya vamos mamá! –contestaron los cuatro casi en coro.  
>Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse de la ventana vieron como un relámpago caía justo en el farol frente a la puerta de su casa. Se escuchó el fuerte ruido del metal cayendo contra las baldosas. La suave brisa se tornó violenta y se transformó en ráfagas arremolinadas que azotaba todo lo que estuviese en su camino. Fue todo tan rápido que no supieron que hacer. Los objetos volaban peligrosamente a su alrededor, las lámparas se rompían., el reloj de pie calló justo al lado de Pedro, las cortinas fueron arrancadas de la ventana y se oía el crujir de la madera del resto de los muebles de la habitación. De pronto, la luz de otro relámpago los envolvió de manera, que tuvieron que taparse los ojos con sus brazos. Era como si tuvieras un gran reflector en la cara. El estruendo del trueno fue impresionante, más de lo que ellos podrían imaginar. Pero a pesar de ello, todos pudieron oír perfectamente un potente rugido que les pareció muy familiar. Familiar no sólo por el sonido, sino que porque, en lugar de aterrarse en ellos surgió una sensación de tranquilidad, de sentir que todo estaba bien.<p>

La luz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Cuando los niños al fin pudieron destaparse los ojos, se encontraron con que ya no estaban en la ventana de su casa. El piso de madera, ahora era pasto mullido y verde. Ya no había techo, sino que sobre sus cabezas se extendía un cielo mañanero, de un naranja yendo hacia el rosado, sin una nube, con un sol que resplandecía mucho más que el que la mayoría de nosotros conocemos. Delante de ellos se extendía un pequeño bosque de árboles de escasa altura y fina corteza, de hojas verdes como el césped y ramas largas cubiertas de ellas. Más adelante del bosque, se veía el correr de un río de agua cristalina, trasparente que brillaba a la luz del sol. A su izquierda y su derecha, pasando el bosque, se divisaba una larga pradera llena de flores de colores radiantes. Había toda clase de animales a su alrededor. Ardillas trepadas a los árboles (que los observaban sorprendidas), un venado bebiendo del río, conejos comiendo hierbas, mariposas posadas en las flores (y sobre el hombro de los recién llegados) y de más...

- ¡Narnia! –pensó Lu en voz alta. Y estaba en lo cierto. No les costó deducir que aquel rugido era de Aslan, quien los había transportado hasta allí.

Susana tomó la mano de Lucía, ambas miraron por unos instantes y se echaron a correr por entre los árboles con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, seguidas por sus hermanos.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en Inglaterra Eustaquio y Jill observaban el cielo con ansias de que comenzara a llover (Eustaquio había invitado a Jill a pasar la tarde de modo que estaban ambos juntos en su casa). Jill miraba uno de los arbolitos que Eustaquio tenía en su balcón, mientras que él observaba cuidadosamente la forma de las nubes.

De repente, el niño gritó:

- ¡Mira Jill, mira!  
>Eustaquio señalaba una nube con la forma de una silueta curiosa. Ambos conocían muy bien esa silueta.<p>

- ¡Aslan! –dijo Pole en voz alta

En la casa de los Pevensie caía el fuerte relámpago.

Eustaquio y Jill no vieron el relámpago, pero pudieron oír el potente rugido. Un instante después, Pole sintió que algo áspero se deslizaba por su brazo. Era una rama del arbolito que había estado contemplando, que ahora parecía estar creciendo rápidamente junto con otras ramas y el tronco. Ahora el árbol (ya no se lo podía llamar arbolito) envolvía a Scrubb y a Pole con sus ramas y hojas. En unos instantes lo único que podían ver a su alrededor era puro follaje. Jill (que había estado sentada en un banco) sentía que perdía el equilibrio y se agarraba fuertemente al tronco. Eustaquio que había estado parado, al igual que Jill, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado sobre una grande y gruesa rama.  
>Bruscamente, el árbol dejó de crecer y ambos niños se encontraron sentados en sus ramas. El piso había desaparecido y en su lugar, desde arriba se veía césped a varios metros.<p>

Eustaquio con mucho cuidado se atrevió a bajar, mientras que Jill se quedó donde estaba. Él permaneció mirando el paisaje, hasta que de oyó una voz a sus espaldas:

- ¡Eustaquio! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo la voz. Era Pedro quien, por entre los árboles había podido distinguir la figura de su primo.

- No lo sé –contestó- ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco lo sé. Mis hermanos están aquí conmigo.

- Yo estoy con mi amiga, Jill –dijo Eustaquio- ayúdenme a bajarla del árbol -los Pevensie se acercaron a socorrer a la niña. Luego todos se sentaron en el suave y verde pasto a contar como habían llegado hasta allí.

- Es bastante obvio que ambas historias tienen algo en común –dijo Susana.

- Así es, el rugido que estoy seguro era de Aslan –contestó Edmundo.

- Exacto. Él nos trajo aquí por una buena razón –exclamó Jill alegre.  
>Continuaron charlando de esto por un buen rato hasta que Pedro notó que Edmundo se la había pasado arremangándose la camisa todo el tiempo.<p>

- ¿Te sucede algo con la ropa Ed? –le dijo.

- Sí –contestó Edmundo –siento que me va algo grande y larga.

- Yo también –exclamó Lucía mostrando su vestido.

Los cuatro hermanos notaron que la ropa que llevaban puesta les estaba yendo grande.

Pasaron casi media intentando descifrar la razón por la que estaban allí. Hasta que a Edmundo le pareció haber oído que alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Shh! ¿Qué es eso? Escuchen –dijo. Parecía que alguien caminaba sobre las hojas secas que caían de los árboles.

- Algo se acerca –exclamó Jill

- Son dos –agregó Susana  
>De pronto, Jill pudo distinguir lo que eran. Dos niños de su misma altura correteaban felices en la pradera. Eran un niño y una niña. Ambos gritaban algo que ellos no llegaban a oír. Llevaban puesta ropa de personas mayores que les iban enormes.<p>

Sin perder más tiempo, Pedro y los demás corrieron a averiguar quiénes eran aquellas exaltadas personas. Se acercaron poco a poco por entre los árboles. Pronto pudieron entender lo que decían: "¡Regresamos!, ¡Hemos vuelto!" gritaban ambos. Al oír esto todos quedaron boquiabiertos y pensaron de dónde provenían y si vendrían del mismo lugar que ellos.

Lucía comenzó a caminar hacia los dos niños. Cuando estos la vieron, detuvieron sus vitoreos y la miraron fijamente.

- ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó ansiosa Lu.

- Soy Poly y él es Dígory –contestó la niña– Y tú, ¿quién eres?

- Me llamo...

- ¿Lucía? ¿Lucía Pevensie? -el niño la interrumpió- ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Cómo es sabes mi nombre?

- Soy Dígory, Dígory Kirke. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -Lucía abrió grande los ojos. Comenzó a acercársele lentamente.

- ¿Tú eres el Profesor Kirke? Pero… él es un adulto y tú…

- Soy yo mi niña. Mira -sacó de un bolsillo de aquel abrigo enorme un pañuelo de tela color crema y lo extendió hacia ella. Lu lo tomó con delicadeza y lo observó.

- Pero este pañuelo… es mío… creí haberlo perdido…

- Lo olvidaste en mi casa de campo aquella vez. Siempre lo llevo conmigo -luego de estas palabras Lucía se abalanzó a abrazarlo y un par de lágrimas corrieron por ambos rostros- Ahora dime querida, ¿hemos vuelto al fin?

- Eso creo -dijo Lu secándose las lágrimas- Pero esta vez, todos hemos regresado.

- ¿Todos? ¿Tus hermanos también están aquí?

- Así es, también mi primo y una amiga -dijo sonriente y los señaló a lo lejos.

Lo que le siguió a esto fueron saludos, explicaciones y presentaciones. Nada demasiado relevante como para ser explicado completamente...

**N/A**: este fue el primer capítulo completo que escribí en toda mi vida. Cuando lo hice tenía 13 años y acababa de terminar de leer el 7mo libro de las Crónicas de Narnia, cuyo final me descepcionó. Es por eso que me decidí a escribir otro final distinto al de C.S. Lewis.  
>Encontré el archivo en mi computadora y lo leí, lo releí y lo volví a leer unas 15 veces. Decidí modificar algunos detalles pero no quise cambiarlo demasiado. No tiene un excelente uso del lenguaje literario, pero quise dejarlo con esas fallas ya que para mí representa un reflejo de mí misma a la edad mencionada anteriormente. De este fic tengo archivados 3 capítulos. Encontré un error bastante importante en la historia, así que tengan paciencia mientras los modifico un poco. Ojalá les guste :) (y me dejen reviews ;D)<p>

Gracias por leer!...

... _**Meet me in dreams**_


	2. CAPITULO II: Un cambio y una aparición

CAPÍTULO 2

_**Un cambio y una aparición**_

-Entonces -comentó Pedro- ustedes perdieron años, es decir, ahora son más jóvenes.

-Exacto. Nosotros vinimos aquí hace casi cincuenta años. Ahora, ustedes pueden vernos, y no entendemos por qué, con la edad con la que llegamos la primera vez a Narnia –respondió Polly. Se hizo una pausa reflexiva (y algo incómoda a decir verdad).

-¡Ya comprendo! –exclamó Susana rompiendo el silencio- Aslan nos dijo a Pedro, Edmundo, Lucía y a mí que ya no podríamos regresar aquí porque ya éramos mayores. Ahora estamos en esta tierra pero con la edad que teníamos en nuestra primer visita.

-Y por eso es que la ropa nos va grande –dedujo Pedro

-¡Muy bien! Ya resolvimos una pregunta, pero nos falta resolver otra: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Yo creo que deberíamos averiguar en qué lugar de Narnia nos encontramos. Propongo que bebamos agua del río, que luego lo crucemos y que sigamos hacia adelante en esa dirección –sugirió Eustaquio.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. De modo que saciaron su sed en el río (con un poco de dificultad) y emprendieron viaje.

Avanzaron durante un rato, pudiendo divisar tan solo valles cubiertos de césped verde brillante y uno que otro árbol en el camino. Caminaron alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta llegar a una colina considerablemente alta. La subieron a paso lento y, una vez arriba lograron ver a lo lejos otro pequeño bosque muy parecido al anterior.

Decidieron que, como todos estaban cansados por la caminata, irían hasta el bosque a buscar algo de comer y a descansar bajo la sombra de las copas de los árboles.

Pronto llegaron jadeantes al bosquecito. Lo primero que hicieron allí fue tirarse en el pasto a la sombra del primer árbol con el que se cruzaron. Luego Jill (que era una excelente exploradora) y Pedro (que era muy alto) fueron en busca de alguna fruta para comer. No tardaron mucho en encontrar un gran árbol de moras y, a pocos metros un manzano. Los frutos eran brillantes, de vivos colores y había a montones en los árboles. Recogieron algunas y regresaron con los demás a comer. La fruta estaba madura y jugosa, tal cual como a los niños les gustaba.  
>No bien terminaron de consumir el alimento, se recostaron en el mullido pasto. Sin darse cuenta, a los pocos minutos ya estaban dormidos.<p>

Pasó el tiempo, Eustaquio despertó estando ya suficientemente descansado. Miró el cielo. El sol había cambiado de posición. Por lo menos había pasado una hora. Lo siguieron Dígory y luego Susana.

Mientras que se terminaban de desvelar oyeron una voz clara y grave:

-¿Durmieron bien? –dijo la voz  
>Enseguida los tres voltearon la cabeza para ver quién o qué era lo que hablaba.<p>

-¡Aslan! –gritó de súbito Eustaquio  
>El Gran León estaba sentado frente a ellos observándolos con una expresión bondadosa en el rostro. Su cuerpo brillaba como la luz del sol y su melena dorada se sacudía al viento.<p>

Enseguida los niños estuvieron sentados junto a él, abrazando su cuello y acariciando su lomo y se podía escuchar algo que parecía ser un ronroneo.

-Despierten a los demás –les dijo Aslan.  
>Susana comenzó entonces a sacudir levemente a Lucía y a Pedro quienes despertaron inmediatamente y se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre el León.<p>

Eustaquio y Dígory despertaron a los demás, y luego todos se sentaron haciendo una ronda alrededor de Aslan.

-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí de nuevo Aslan? Dijiste que algunos de nosotros ya estábamos demasiado adultos como para regresar –preguntó Pedro.

-Así es, lo dije. Es por eso que los he traído de regreso con la misma edad con la que llegaron por primera vez aquí –contestó el gran León.

-Pero ¿por qué nos has regresado? –exclamó intrigada Lucía.

-Eso no se los diré ahora. Lo sabrán luego. Por ahora, lo único que haré será darles cuatro indicaciones que deben recordar y seguir.

-Dinos… –dijo Eustaquio.

-Escuchen con atención. –comenzó Aslan- Primero: vayan hasta el primer bosque que encuentren al este –y mientras decía esto señalaba con la vista hacia su izquierda- allí se encontrarán con el Rey Rilian y sus hombres. Díganles que yo los envío. –hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- Segundo: viajen con ellos a las Montañas Oscuras del sur, hogar de un grupo de enanos negros y pídanles que les den su tesoro más preciado. Ellos no se lo regalarán de modo que ofrézcanles esto a cambio –dijo dándoles una roca en forma de lágrima con unas inscripciones a su alrededor en un idioma que aparentemente no conocían- Tercero: Toquen el arco y luego la flecha. –y se detuvo un momento porque Jill parecía querer decir algo

-¿A qué te refieres con que toquemos el arco y luego la flecha?

-Ya lo sabrán. Ahora déjenme terminar –dijo, y siguió- Y por último, recuerden esto: "el caballo se encuentra en la montaña que se desvanece".

Hizo que todos las repitieran una y otra vez hasta que las memorizaron. Luego de hacerlo caminó majestuosamente por entre los árboles hasta desparecer de su vista.

Los niños recogieron algunos frutos más y los guardaron envueltos en un pañuelo que Jill llevaba con ella.

Se encaminaron, como les había dicho Aslan hacia el este. Pronto, al subir una colina pudieron divisar el bosque a unos cien metros de ellos.  
>Tenían sed y cansancio. Pero estaban decididos a hacer lo que el Gran León les había dicho.<p>

Tardaron unos minutos en terminar la caminata hasta el bosque. En seguida pudieron ver al Rey y sus hombres. Estaban todos sentados en ronda sobre la hierba comiendo, lo que parecía ser el desayuno. Había tres canastas medianas en el centro del círculo: una contenía pan caliente; la segunda tenía dentro unas vasijas llenas de vino; y la última un ramillete de uvas verdes.

-¡Rilian! –gritó de súbito Jill dirigiéndose hacia él- ¿Nos recuerdas?

-¡Jill! ¿Eres tú? –respondió el Rey poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Está Eustaquio contigo? –preguntó Rilian abrazándola.

-Aquí estoy –contestó el niño saliendo de entre los árboles.  
>El reencuentro dibujó grandes sonrisas en los rostros de todos, incluso en aquellos que no conocían al actual rey.<p>

-¿Tú eres el Gran Rey Pedro? –exclamó sorprendido Rilian.

-Sí soy yo, y ellos son mis hermanos –respondió.

-Es un honor conocerlos Reyes y Reinas del pasado –dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia.  
>Luego los niños se sintieron muy complacidos al ser invitados a desayunar. Mientras comían le contaron al Rey cómo habían llegado y quién los enviaba. También hablaron de las instrucciones que Aslan les dio.<p>

Cuando terminaron, Rilian los llevó a palacio en donde se bañaron, les dieron elegantes y cómodos trajes y almorzaron un banquete como los que solían comer cuando reinaban en aquellos días en Narnia. Recogieron de la cocina pan, unas manzanas rojas, agua y una botella de vino para el camino y las colocaron en alforjas de cuero. Pedro, Susana y Lucía bajaron al sótano del tesoro real y se llevaron de allí sus regalos de Navidad que habían recibido la primera vez que estuvieron en Narnia. Rilian también bajó con ellos y recogió unas buenas y relucientes espadas, escudos, arcos y carcaj llenos de flechas. Luego fueron a los establos donde encontraron siete hermosos caballos de crines brillantes, ensillados y listos para salir a correr.

Se despidieron de las personas del palacio y partieron vitoreados hacia el sur...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ok, este capítulo está lejos de ser el mejor que haya escrito, corregí varias cosas y aún no me acaba de gustar, pero como ya mencioné en la nota anterior, no quiero modificar demasiado la versión original.

Ojalá les haya gustado! Aquí es donde se plantea la misión de los chicos, y el capítulo que viene es más interesante todavía :)

Miiiill gracias Nintendo por tu review! Llevo publicados alrededor de 7 u 8 capítulos en Fanfiction y sólo 2 tristes reviews en todo :( así que me levantaste el ánimo y me impulsaste a seguir. De nuevo, muuuuchas graciaaas! :D

Y al resto, como siempre: gracias por leer!...

... _**Meet me in dreams**_


	3. CAPITULO III: Las Montañas Oscuras

CAPITULO 3

_Las Montañas Oscuras_

Cabalgaron durante media hora por un camino repleto de altos y robustos pinos que formaban un sendero de tierra. Luego pararon en un pequeño arroyo para que los caballos bebieran agua y así seguir la ruta, pero esta vez a un paso más lento.

Alrededor de tres horas después de estar corriendo y caminando, caminando y corriendo sobre los caballos, pudieron divisar muy a lo lejos, entre la neblina las cinco Montañas Oscuras.

Los caballos estaban agotados por el viaje y ya estaba atardeciendo, así que decidieron levantar un campamento y buscar leña para hacer una gran fogata. Pero luego de inspeccionar todo el sector, no lograron encontrar suficiente leña para prender el fuego. Decepcionados, tuvieron que contentarse con comida fría y los abrigos que tenían.

Lucía pensaba que era el peor campamento de su vida, excepto por el cielo. La noche era perfecta. No había una sola nube en el firmamento. La niña se recostaba en el pasto y observaba las estrellas brillantes. "Ya había olvidado cómo era el cielo de Narnia..." decía para sí misma.

Los demás sólo pensaban en las camas cómodas del palacio, sus manjares y el calor de las chimeneas. Varias veces desearon regresar, pero Jill los convencía mencionando lo siguiente:

-¡Dejen de decir eso! En mi misión anterior para rescatar a Rilian casi fallo por estar pensando en comodidades. ¿Recuerdas Eustaquio? -ante esto Scrubb asentía avergonzado con la cabeza.  
>A la mañana siguiente todo se puso mejor. Se despertaron a primera hora, ni siquiera había amanecido aún, pero ninguno se sentía cansado en lo absoluto. Desayunaron y a la media hora ya habían retomado el camino.<p>

El paisaje era bellísimo. Cabalgaron sobre montañas llenas de rocío matutino mientras el sol comenzaba a salir. El cielo era de color azul lavanda. Había cualquier cantidad de flores y árboles a su alrededor que parecían despertar junto con el día.

Debieron tomar muchos atajos, ya que el territorio era montañoso, rocoso y parecía un laberinto. Rodearon ríos, cabalgaron en medio de mucha niebla, caminaron entre bosques frondosos, pero lo que resultaba peor era que, cuanto más al sur iban, más frío hacía.

Se cumplieron dos días cuando por fin escalaban la primera de las cinco montañas llamada "Tiniebla". Los niños pensaron que los caballos no resistirían mucho en la montaña, de modo que los dejaron al cuidado de un anciano muy amable que vivía en una rústica cabaña a los pies de la misma y continuaron su camino a pie. Lucía y Jill no podían evitar temblar de frío y Eustaquio estaba enfermo. Fue la peor parte del viaje. La bebida estaba helada y la comida escaseaba.

Hacia el mediodía ya habían logrado llegar hasta la mitad de la montaña. Inexplicablemente, cuanto más subían, la temperatura parecía disminuir. Pronto los niños se dieron cuenta también de que comenzaba a hacerse de noche, cuando en realidad eran las tres de la tarde. El viento dejó de soplar y, a medida que iban avanzando, los árboles parecían tristes e iba decreciendo su número. Sus ramas estaban caídas y las hojas eran de un tono verde muy oscuro, casi negro.  
>Finalmente, a lo lejos veían luces que parecían venir de dentro de casas. Se dirigieron a ellas y pronto pudieron ver un pequeño poblado de casas bajas de piedra.<p>

Se aproximaron a una de ellas y se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos.

Temerosos de lo que podía suceder, asomaron sus caras por una de las ventanas. Llegaron a ver un grupo de enanos negros que al parecer acababan de almorzar.

Todos estaban tan ocupados espiando que nadie se percató de que Jill, muy silenciosamente había tomado el puñal del bolso de Lucía, lo había escondido dentro del suyo y se había aproximado a la puerta de la cabaña.

- ¡No! –gritó Pedro cuando se dio cuenta del acto de la pequeña. Pero ya era tarde. Ella ya había llamado a la puerta.  
>Se asomó a la puerta un enano rechoncho y barbudo, de cabello gris.<p>

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó intrigado el enano.

- Mi nombre es Jill Pole –contestó ella- Vengo en una misión y me preguntaba si usted podría decirme dónde se encuentra la casa del tesoro.

- ¿Quién te envía? –dijo.

- Fui enviada por el mismísimo Rey Rilian para hacer un intercambio con el líder de la población.

- Ya veo. Mi nombre es Vinest. –exclamó amablemente mientras estrechaban sus manos- ¿Viniste hasta aquí sola?

- No. Estoy muy bien acompañada. –dijo de tal manera que los demás comprendieron que ya debían salir de su escondite. Aprovechó que al parecer Vinest no conocía el rostro de ninguno de sus acompañantes y lo convenció de que eran guardaespaldas enviados por el rey.

- El salón del tesoro no se encuentra en esta montaña, se encuentra en la "Noche", es decir, la tercera. Si bajan para luego subir por la siguiente tardarán alrededor de tres días. Pero existe otro camino a través de un túnel que conecta a todas las montañas. Si están de acuerdo, esta tarde puedo guiarlos dentro de él –dijo en voz baja.

- Me parece una estupenda idea. Estaremos aquí a las cuatro pm de esta misma tarde. Muchas gracias señor. Lo veremos después. Adiós. –dijo Jill.

- Adiós. Hasta luego. –se despidió el enano y cerró la puerta.  
>De camino a instalar otro campamento Rilian felicitó a Jill por su actuación y le preguntó por qué no le dijo a Vinest quienes eran ellos.<p>

- No lo hice porque, cuando le dije que tú me habías enviado hizo una mueca de preocupación y observó dentro de la cabaña, como uno observa cuando no desea que las personas escuchen lo que se está diciendo. No quería causar más problemas que los que ya tenemos–respondió.

- Me parece justo –exclamó sorprendido el rey.  
>Llegó la hora de ir con el enano, así que los niños, liderados por Pole se encontraron con él en la puerta de la cabaña.<p>

- Estamos listos –dijo la niña.

- ¡Shh! Entonces síganme –susurró él enano.

- ¿Por qué susurras? –preguntó Susana.

- Ahora no puedo decírselo. Se lo contaré cuando nos hallamos alejado un poco más –contestó Vinest con preocupación.  
>Caminaron poco menos un kilómetro antes de que el enano se detuviera.<p>

- Ya puedo hablar. –dijo- No quise que los demás de mi grupo se enteraran de que estaban aquí porque muchos de los nuestros no están conformes con que los humanos reinen Narnia y si hubieran sabido que ha sido enviada por el rey habrían creído que quiere sacarnos nuestras tierras o alguna estupidez como esa.

- ¡Qué tontería! Rilian jamás haría eso –exclamó él mismo con sorpresa mientras Susana lo empujaba y le susurraba "¡Tranquilo!".

- Lo sé. –contestó Vinest- Yo finjo estar de acuerdo con ellos para no ser excluido, pero en verdad estoy en contra de lo que dicen.

- Es bueno que nos lo hayas advertido. –dijo Jill- Ahora por favor guíanos hasta ese túnel del que nos hablaste.  
>Luego de esta conversación continuaron su camino a través de valles oscuros, con un cielo de noche aún. Los niños pensaban que tal vez, en las montañas el día fuera la noche y la noche el día. Pero pronto llegó la hora en la que (en el tiempo normal) se esconde el sol y aún no había rastros de este en el cielo. Por fin Lucía preguntó:<p>

- ¿Por qué aún es de noche aquí Vinest?

- Nadie lo sabe. Ha sido así desde siempre. –contestó.

- ¿De verdad? –replicó la niña sorprendida.

- Sí. Algunos dicen que fue la Bruja Blanca quien hizo que hubiese oscuridad todo el tiempo. Verás, los enanos negros no siempre estuvieron de su lado. Una vez un grupo de ellos, que vivían en estas montañas la iban a traicionar, pero ella los descubrió y como castigo convirtió a algunos en piedra y cubrió de sombras los hogares de los demás. Creo que por eso es porque se llaman "Montañas Oscuras".

- ¡Esa vieja Bruja! –gritó Edmundo cerrando con fuerza los puños.

- Oye, cálmate –dijo Pedro tomándolo del brazo.

- Lo siento –respondió tomando aire- ¡Pero ella está muerta! ¿Cómo es que el hechizo no se ha roto?

- Al parecer utilizó otro tipo de magia distinto al que solía usar. Esta clase de magia se basa en tomar un objeto y lanzarle un hechizo. Este surte efecto en el lugar de origen del objeto en cuestión. Para acabar con el embrujo se debe regresar el objeto a donde pertenece, jamás destruirlo. Si se destruye, la magia prevalecerá por siempre -miró hacia el cielo- Por más que nuestros ancestros han buscado y buscado, nunca han logrado hallar lo que la bruja hurtó. Podría incluso ya no existir, pero nadie puede saberlo con certeza... -permaneció unos momentos en silencio, luego movió la cabeza en negación y retomó la senda.

Caminaron sobre colinas tenebrosas, iluminándose sólo con dos faroles, uno que llevaba el enano y otro cargado por Jill. Ambos iban al frente indicándoles a los demás por dónde ir. Pronto se internaron en un bosque de pinos en el que ninguno se hubiera metido solo. No veían nada bien por dónde caminaban y a menudo daban su cuerpo contra una rama, un árbol o una piedra.

De repente el grupo se detuvo.

- Aquí es –dijo en voz baja Vinest

- ¿Dónde? ¡No veo nada! –exclamó Pedro

- Justo aquí, enfrente tuyo –respondió Vinest señalando un bulto de ramas y hojas- Ayúdenme a mover estas ramas.  
>A medida que las iban quitando descubrían una puerta-trampa que llevaba hacia algo que parecía ser el túnel subterráneo. El enano fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Jill y todos los demás. Caminaron a través de un angosto, largo y oscuro pasillo construido en piedra, hasta que en una de las varias curvas que poseía, el camino se abrió bruscamente en cuatro direcciones diferentes.<p>

- ¿A dónde llevan estos pasadizos? –dijo Lucía

- Cada uno de estos pasadizos conduce a una de las cuatro montañas restantes. El que debemos tomar es ese. –dijo señalando el segundo, contando desde la izquierda. Aquel era el pasadizo más tenebroso de los cuatro y a través de él corría un aire frío y espectral- ¡Vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: muuuy bien! Acá volví con otro capítulo! Acá comienza uno de los conflictos de la historia. Sepan disculpar si hay algún error en las conversaciones de Vinest y Jill. El "tú" y el "vosotros" no se me da muy bien que digamos :P

Espero reviews! Gracias Nintendo por pasar por mis fics, lo aprecio mucho ^^  
>Graaaacias por leer!...<p>

... _**Meet me in dreams**_

* * *

><p><strong>2da NA:** después del primer (y único :P) review de este capítulo volví a leerlo completo y mi mente habló por sí sola: _"¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de subir esto?"_. Así que lo modifiqué y ahora me gusta más :) Cambie los diálogos un poco, decidí ignorar las formalidades y me deshice del "tú" y el "vosotros". Agregué un párrafo y eliminé otro. Espero que estas modificaciones sean de su agrado.

Gracias por volver a leer :P...

_**... Meet me in dreams**_


End file.
